Dawn of Midnight
by musicluver99.8
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A black panther crossed of another day on the wall of her cell, in total she had 3349 scratches on the wall each marking the days since her mistake, her mom had reassured her but the heroes she had spoken of never came, this panther was waiting since she was two, she's been trapped a while after being five when she tried to save everyone. Her mom paid with her life, everyday stories leak down into the cell about 'the furious five' and 'the dragon warrior' everyone except this panther from the village was dead inside or outside, if they lived they were like zombies if someone tried to save them now they wouldn't leave. They were out of luck and hope luckily this panther didn't believe in luck. The panther stood, she thirsted for vengeance but not from the ones who captured her, she was going after the so called heroes who never came. She busted the cell and started running hearing guards coming, she blended into the shadows sneaking along the wall until she came to a window she jumped landing on a roof across the street, jumping along rooftops unoticed she got to the outskirts of the city seeing nothing but water for who knew how long. She boarded a boat and started leaving then the guards filed out

"THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" I sighed

"YOU WILL REMEMBER THE NAME MIDNIGHT!" I turned going into the cabin to get some sleep, I should be at my destination by sunrise.

~later~

I awoke when the boat hit shore I left the cabin and could tell I was close, I just needed to go through the mountains into the valley then I could execute my plan. I ran up the mountains evading through the various crevasses, on the way down I saw an abandoned house, I decided I'd execute my plans there, eventually I got into the valley there was a city in there. I waltzed into town unoticed, there were happy people everywhere but one shop stood out to me, it was a simple noodle shop but it was littered with posters about the dragon warrior, I bought a hat and put it on entering the noodle shop, going up to the counter I ordered some noodles and sat down, noticing the pictures inside of this goose and the dragon warrior, this must be the shop where he was raised, I needed to kidnap that goose to get to the panda. The goose gave me some noodles they were AMAZING! Maybe I'd get him to cook... no thats too much of a risk, just bag the goose after hours. I got up and left into the valley training myself for the moment where everyone would learn about me.

~midnight~

I crept inside the noodle shop looking for the goose, I saw him sprawled out on his bed

"... noodles..." I heard him murmur, I grabbed my potato sack shoving the bird into it, he started struggling, I hit the bag just right so he was momentarily paralyzed, taking my treasure I left a note running out.


	2. Chapter 2

I love all my reviewerz! I love you! I love you! and... no... other reviewerz...

* * *

><p>~Midnight's POV~<p>

I put the goose in a cage ready to be raised, after un-paralyzing him, he grabbed the bars

"why are you doing this?" he questioned

"oh don't worry goose your just bait for my real target" I started looking around in the room there was a suspended platform over a pool that took skill to stay on, and cans of oil everywhere, torches lined the walls. So I could make a circle of oil around the platform so I could get a one on one fight, then I'd dump oil on the pool so it would be on fire

"what do you want with Po?" the goose broke me out of my thoughts

"it's very simple" I said walking towards the cage

"I seek revenge"

"what did Po do to you?" I laughed slightly

"it's not what he did its what he didn't do"

"and what is that?" I sighed

"you love questions now don't you? Do you expect me to draw out my whole life story for you?"

"why do you wish to harm Po?"

"well I was left for three years as a slave and nine years in a cell waiting for the day someone would come... but no one did... but I heard stories of 'the furious five' and 'the dragon warrior' I thought they would come but no... I was left... all alone with guilt and anger... waiting"

"why Po though?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I said slamming my fists on his cage making him jump a little

"what about your parents your a little young to be travelling china alone"

"well my Mom died when I was five... she's why I'm still alive"

"what about your father" I shot him a glare

"he was murdered when I was five"

"why don't you put the past behind you?"

"okay goose why don't you stop asking questions?" I grabbed a chain connected to his cage lifting it until he was quite a ways off the ground, I attached the chain to a hook in the wall and locked it. I kicked a barrel of oil into the pond, it spilled spreading over the surface, I popped a hole in the top of another barrel and started making a barrier.

"just you wait I will have vengeance"

"who are you talking to?" stupid goose

"NOT YOU!"

* * *

><p>~third person POV, at the noodle shop~<p>

Po walked through the town being recignized by many people, he entered the noodle shop surprised to find it closed at lunchtime, the best time for service, he entered the house looking for his dad

"Dad?" he called, no reply. He got to his dads room and saw a note he read it over and ran to the training hall... he bursted in panting

"...GUYS..." he shouted to the furious five

"what is it Po?" Tigeress asked taking the note she read it over

"do you know who did it?"

"...no..." Po looked worried

"Tigeress what is it?" Snake asked

"Po's father has been kidnapped" everyone gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

~Midnight's POV~

"so because nobody rescued you your going to attempt to kill Po, which would make less people to rescue others" the goose was annoying he just wouldn't shut up!

"I'm not going to kill Po... I just wish to defeat him and or a few of the furious five"

"so your father was murdered around the same time as your mother died" I glared at him

"don't mention my father again"

"who killed him?" I was ignored

"I did" this seemed to puzzle the goose

"why?"

"okay enough of these questions! I'll just tell you my past!" I jumped up on his cage

"it all started when I was two..."

~FLAAAAAAASSSHHHBAAACK~

A baby panther around two years old was playing with her older brother who was around seventeen he was showing her fire

"see sis it can cause destruction, or happiness. It can be terrible or beautiful, everyone fears and loves it" he held the torch out to her

"ZANE!" the mother came out

"Midnight's too young for fire!" she said grabbing the cub

"FIRE!" the kid giggled happily. The door burst open revealing the father but there were wolves with him

"honey whats wrong?"

"you're under new management" he struck the mother and the brother went to his father

"son will you join me and rule this town?" the son quickly nodded

"grab your sister and lets go" the brother went towards his sister but she backed away

"don't you want to join daddy?"

"that no daddy" she ran to her mother

"fine lets go" they left the house, and the daughter with her mother.

~one year later~

Three years old now Midnight had to slave away making some weapons and such, the only time off was to sleep... but she didn't sleep, she had a friend named John, he was considerably older then her and knew kung fu. she learned under him training with him until her father found out he knew kung fu and saw him as a threat killing him right away... so Midnight trained all alone.

~two years later~

Midnight was five and felt she knew enough kung fu to overthrow her father she walked up to his throne and challenged him, she won taking his life but her brother took over in his place. He ordered Midnight to be killed but her mom took her place and Midnight was thrown into the dungeon where she continued training herself until she was ready.

~end of flashback~

"so now you know goose I've been waiting with haunting memories"

"why not instead of defeating a hero you become one"

"WELL IT'S A LITTLE LATE FOR THAT! I mean what am I supposed to do walk in there be all like 'hey I kidnapped the dragon warrior's dad can I train here to help people' that wouldn't work I will stick with my old plan"

"you know if you wanted you could stop this madness and come work with me at the noodle shop" I laughed to myself

"you are willing to forgive me, for kidnapping you and making your son worry. But I can't do that I've never cooked in my life" I heard the door crash to the floor as Po and the furious five entered, immediately Po went to the platform as Mantis cut the cage down Po caught it. I grabbed a torch lighting the barrier then throwing it into the pool covered in oil I jumped behind Po

"who are you?" Po asked me

"well I am known as Midnight" I got into a ready position he raced towards me I blocked his attacks but he got a punch in my gut. I saw out of the corner of my eye Crane use his wings to try and blow out the fire but it got bigger, we continued fighting but I couldn't help but notice the fire spreading, I grabbed the goose's cage and threw it at the furious five Crane caught it and took it out, a falling beam striked me in the back pinning me to the ground Po ran out leaving me with yet another mistake a tear slid down my cheek as I desperately tried to get the beam off me, I saw Tigeress helping me but then all faded to black.


End file.
